Wings
Almost all Vehicles have at least 2 Wing Mounts that can be fitted with Light Weight Weapons, while larger Vehicles such as Light Car Chassis, Heavy Car Chassis, Long Wheelbase Chassis, and other larger Vehicles can be fitted with Medium Weight Weapons. Front and Rear Wings While Bikes and Trikes have a Left and Right Wing totaling 2 Wings, most large Vehicles have 2 Front Wings and 2 Rear Wings, this means that the Vehicle can fit their Front Wings with Forward Facing Weapons and their Rear Wings can be fitted with Rear Facing Weapons. Specialist Mounts While Wing Mounted Equipment is rare there are some very creative Mechanics out there who will build new systems for such parts of a Vehicle, these upgrades will usually use both Wings on the Front or Rear of the Vehicle, and even some that will require all 4 Wings on a Vehicle. Counter Measures Fitted to both Rear Wings of a Vehicle, this system is composed of Flare Launchers, Scramblers, and Shrapnel Sprayers that are designed to stop Missiles from successfully hitting the Vehicle, these Systems are typically able to prevent a limited number of Missile Hits, but provide no protection from direct fire weapons. Accuracy: -3 SHots: 6 Weight: 50 Cost: $5,000 When a Vehicle is targeted by a Missile System the Counter Measures automatically Fire, this uses 1 Shot and reduces the Accuracy of the Missile by -3, this can result in the Missile detonating prematurely or even winding off course entirely. Counter Measures can be fitted to the Rear Wings of Cars, Vans, Trucks, HGV's, and any other Vehicle with Rear Wings, Bikes and Trikes do not have Rear Wings. Spoiler Fitting a Spoiler across the Rear Wings of a Vehicle is designed to generate down-force on the rear wheels at higher speeds, this give the Vehicle more Grip and thus better handling. Max Speed: -5mph Handling: +1 (Over 60mph only) Weight: 20 Cost: $7,500 A Simple Spoiler System fitted across the Vehicles Rear Wings can increase a Vehicles Handling at speeds of 61mph or higher, if the Vehicle is moving at 60mph or less then the Spoiler provides no Handling Bonus. Bikes and Trikes do not have Rear Wings and thus cannot have a Spoiler, While HGV Chassis Vehicles do have Rear Wings they require a Much larger Spoiler to achieve the same result, this increases the Weight of the Spoiler to 75 rather than 20. Rider Canopy By Fitting a Frame and plating to the Wings of a Bike or Trike the Rider can have a closed canopy over their Vehicle, this provides more protection to the Rider and even the Vehicle is able to support more Bodywork. Bodywork Layers: +2 Weight: 50 Cost: $10,000 When a Bike or Trike is fitted with this Upgrade they are covered in a Closed Canopy that protects the Rider (But not Pintle Gunners), this allows the Vehicle to carry 2 additional Layers of Bodywork, but it also allows the Rider to survive Critical Hits More Easily. If the Vehicle suffers a Rider Critical Hit then roll a D6, Odds the Hit is calculated normally, Evens the Canopy deflects the Critical and no harm comes to the Rider (Damage from the Shot is calculated normally. Weapons Both Bikes and Trikes can have Light Weight Weapons fitted to their Wings, while larger Vehicles are able to fit Light or Medium Weight Weapons to their Wings Mounts, these Mounts cannot be fitted with Passive Weapons of any kind. See Also Vehicle Design Main Rules Hood Roof Sides Aft Index